Mate (Vampire Fic)
by Joanna-a
Summary: After years of war the world has been taken over by vampires. Then had came a tradition that was when a human girl turns 18, on the first day of that year she will be sent along with the other girls her age to be picked. Meaning that her blood will be put in a glass on a table while each Lord takes a sip when he tastes the right blood he'll know who his mate is. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Finally decided to write a vampire fic that I actually have an idea for :-)**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Summary:**_** After years of war the world has been taken over by vampires. Then had came a tradition that was when a human girl turns 18, on the first day of that year she will be sent along with the other girls her age to be picked. Meaning that her blood will be put in a glass on a table while each Lord takes a sip when he tastes the right blood he'll know who his mate is.**

**This year it was Bubbles, Blossoms and Buttercups turn. Join them as they survive the vampire ruled world and even find love with the people they least expect it.**

_**Pairings**__**: **_**Reds, Greens and Blues **_**(and added BunnyxBlade and MitchxRobin)**_

_**Important Info: **__**-**_**They are not sisters, but true the story they develop a really close bond and friendship. **

** -The girls don't have superpowers nor do the boys **_**(but they do have special vampire abilities)**_

* * *

**Mate**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Blossom's (P.O.V)**_

Today's the day that I have been dreading the most, has come .The day that I would be picked and maybe be one of the Lord's mate. I longed to go back to the days when vampires were just a myth that older siblings would tell their young sister /or and brothers just to scare them.

I remember when I was fourteen on a pretty normal Friday night watching the news on TV usually alone while my parents worked well with the exception of my then seventeen year old brother, who would just be in his room or out with his friends.

I remembered my eyes glued to the TV while I watched the screen intensely.

'' _Yet another city has fallen under the vampires control. The military wasn't strong enough to fight them off, they tried their best, but now as it seems that all hope is lost. Europe has been taken completely leaving thousands of people dead. Word has spread that their coming right here in Californ-''_

''_Blossom what are you watching mom said that you aren't allowed to watch the news'' my brother said as he searched the living room trying to find the remote which I carefully hid behind my back._

_I covered my mouth with my hand trying to hide a scream as the man's head was pressed against his desk both of his hands pulled behind his back. A older looking man stood behind him pressing his hands harder against his back. His dark black eyes where looking evilly at the camera as a wicked smirk grown spread on his lips._

''_Good evening California, my names is Him. As you might guessed I'm a vampire one of the finest vampires in the world. I now declare California to be ours. And don't try to run or protest or we'll-'' he stopped mid sentence looking at the man ''Well why don't I just show you what we'll do if any of you disobey us'' _

_The tears started rolling down my face as Him cracked the man's arms in one single move. Cry's had been heard coming from the man, but he continued cracking more bones each time .His eyes getting darker by the second. Blood spread all over the camera wanting me to gag. Then I heard new voices not being able to quite understand them._

_Him's face showed up again on the camera now zoomed in as he spoke ''Now you know if you disobey us you will be brutally punished''_

_That's when the screen went black._

Running wasn't an option. You run and get killed it was simple as that any _**human**_ that's ever tried to run ended up dead. Him- no _King_ Him had taken over Asia, Europe and South America getting closer to ruling the world each day. He had created a rule- When a girl turns 18 on the first day of that year she will be sent along with the other girls her age to be picked. Meaning that her blood will be put in a glass on a table while each Lord take's a sip of it. When the Lord tastes the right blood he'll know who his mate is.

Sadly I had reached the age 18 a week ago. The date was January 1st. I was currently sitting in a train shivers going down my spine as we got closer and closer to the castle.

Hundreds of girls were on this train along with me, some crying, some screaming and some being quite ready to take their destiny. One girl tried to escape by jumping out the window. But before she had the chance to jump one of the guards was at her side pulling her away, but honestly I got to admire her bravery since she was the only one with enough guts to even try something. She was struggling in the guards grip as he tied her up to her seat mumbling something under his breath.

''I'm Blossom. That what you did there was awesome'' I whisper towards the girl sending her a small smile.

''Thanks, I just really don't want to be here. BTW the names Buttercup'' she smiled back moving a strand of her raven black her out of her eyes.

''Me either'' I said sighing taking a set next to her.

''Are you alright? ''a blonde girl asked Buttercup girl.

''Yeah, just a few bruises um….'' Buttercup struggled.

''Oh yeah I'm Bubbles'' she said smiling.

''I'm Buttercup and this is Blossom'' she said pointing at me. I smiled towards Bubbles and she seemed to gladly return it.

''Well these guards are savages, I just hope I'll get to be with some Lord not some random citizen or knight who will just use me when he's hungry'' Bubbles said with concern in her voice.

Buttercup put a reassuring had on her shoulder '' I'm sure you'll get a Lord''

''Well actually I was thinking Lord Boomer Jojo'' Bubbles said.

''Lord Boomer Jojo ?'' I questioned.

''Yeah he's one of Him's son's . I actually saw him once''

Buttercup and I both raised our brows at her.

She took it was sign to explain ''Well when I was thirteen my family back in Italy tried to escape. Of course we got caught'' she seemed far away as she turned away from Buttercup and I and stared out of the window.

''How come that your still alive? ''Buttercup practically took the words out of my mouth.

''He saved me. Lord Boomer saved me. I don't know why he did it, but if a Lord as high ranking as him can show compassion then I believe anyone can ''

We stayed silent for a moment and I began to process what I have been told. Lord Boomer Jojo I have heard multiple story's about him and they weren't exactly good-at all. Yet he saves a thirteen year old girl named Bubbles? What made him show his compassion .Maybe she's his mate or maybe he just felt sorry for her?

''Do you truly believe that Bubbles?''

''Yes I do''

* * *

**I haven't gone to school today so I decided to write this. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow I promise :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter as promised :D**_

_**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed it means a lot!**_

_**P.S. They are NOT sister so they have different last names, just so if you get confused.**_

* * *

**Mate**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Buttercup's (P.O.V)**

My eyes flattered open as I heard a loud screech. Worried mutters could be heard as the train came to a stop. I sat up rubbing my eyes still seeing Blossom and Bubbles besides me both with worried looks on their faces. Dread filled me as I looked towards the open train door as one of the guards walked in.

''You will get off the train in the order we call you'' the guards load voice was heard threw the train. I glared at him with hate in my eyes which he returned by licking his lips mocking me. He then looked down on his clipboard.

''Robin Williams'' the guard shouted even loader this time as if we couldn't hear him. I watched as a brunette girl walked over to him slightly shaking. He bent her head to the side and removed her hair to cheek her neck. My hands were in fists as his lips curled into a wicked smile. Slowly he nibbled into her neck carefully not to sink his teeth into her. It was a relief when a knight pushed him aside anger in his eyes. I've heard of him Sir Brandon he was one of the King's best knights though he didn't train them.

''That's enough Tom they need to be alive for the picking. Stefan has informed me that the Lords will be arriving tonight'' Sir Brandon's anger turned into a happy smile as he said _the Lords_. The ten Lords were adored worldwide, but only five of them will be attending tonight as the other one's already have mates.

Tom's eyes widened as he nodded and called the next girl. I could fell Bubbles nails digging into my arm as she whispered to Blossom and I.

''I can see him and thank him''. Lord Boomer, her _prince charming _who had come to save the day… Her eyes were bright as if she actually looked forward to the picking, she's completely brainwashed I would rather be with my brothers in Spain then here.

''Buttercup De La Fuente''. Slowly I walked over to Tom who looked at me and forced a fake smile. My hands went into fists as he roughly removed my hair and bent my neck. My eyes went wide as I felt lips on my skin.

Anger went true my head as I yanked myself away from a shocked Tom. Without thinking my hand went across his face a load smack was heard. I probably shouldn't have done that seeing Tom's face turn from shocked to angry in a second. I closed my eyes and stud still awaiting my punishment. if I do anything else he would surely kill me. After seconds of waiting a hand never came.

Hesitantly I opened one of my eyes to see a hand has stopped Tom's fist from reaching my face. From my point of view I could see that the man was tall and had raven black hair that looked a shade darker than mine which blocked most of my view. I watched curiously and gratefully as the figure faced me.

Dark green eyes met mine as my eyes widened in surprise. This boy was surely _handsome. _His eyes were emerald green and his lips full and pink. He had a lazy expression as he shot me a sloppy grin, before turning back to a frozen Tom.

''Now that's no way to treat a young lady'' his voice was deep as he raised a brow towards Tom. ''She actually has to be _alive_ for the picking''

''Lord Butch Jojo'' Tom breathed , his arms going slack as Butch relished his hand. Tom's hazel eyes were suddenly filled with joy, a complete change of attitude from a second ago.

I let out a unattractive snort at him. A minute ago he wanted to kill me now he's jumping up and down, _fangirling. _Well that's a goodbye to his masculinity.

''_Lord Butch Jojo'' _Tom breathed again. It took me a minute to process yet when it got true my head my eyes widened too as I stared at the boy. _Lord. _This Lord has saved me form a punishment, why?

'_If a Lord as high ranking as him can show compassion then I believe anyone can''_

Bubbles' words from earlier went true my head. Was this compassion she was telling us about?

''Yes, that's my name'' Butch said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Tom let out another gasp as he bowed down in front of him getting right on his knees. It was amusing to see him on the ground his voice shaky.

''It's a pleasure to met you my Lord! I have always wanted to be a Knight perhaps someday you'll be teaching me-''

''Alright, alright. I just stopped by to check if everything was prepared for tonight . _Apparently not_'' he said, snatching the clipboard out of his hands ''Like they say if you want something done right ,do it yourself''

''Lord Butch Jojo! ''I turned to see Sir Brandon as his eyes were widened almost popping out of his head. He flashed next to us as he bowed down a little less dramatically then Tom.

Lord Butch raised his eyebrow at the exited vampire in front of him, before handing him the clipboard. Sir Brandon glared at Tom who hang his head down in shame.

''I apologize for Tom's behavior. He's a poorly mannered vampire'' like hell he is, ''I'll take care of the rest of the girls'' Sir Brandon said excitedly as he puffed out his chest in pride.

''Mhm'' Butch practically ignored the excited vampire ''I suppose I'll be returning to my brothers''. He looked at me giving me a cooky smile. He leaned down to look at the clipboard, his green eyes roaming true the page in less than a second he looked up ''Perhaps we'll met again at the picking, _Buttercup.''_

* * *

_**The end of the second chapter. I promise in the future they will be longer, but for now I'm only at the beginning. **_

_**I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**Byeeezzz**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys I'm back! Still inspired to write, I consider that a good thing :D **_

_**So I just wanted to say sorry for my spelling errors, English isn't really my main language and sometimes I spell stuff incorrectly, but I'll try to get better.**_

_**I read true this story analyzing it and even I want to know what happens next, so I guess I have to write it.**_

_**And again thanks to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed you guys AWESOME. This story already has a lot of views . I'm really grateful for that.**_

_**P.S. The Chapters will get longer as the story continues.**_

* * *

**Mate**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Buttercup's (P.O.V)**

''Number 482 is next.'' I took a deep breath before going up to the chair. I watched as Blossom unsteadily got up, her steps wobbly as she gave me a week smile. They hadn't even taken much blood, only a pint yet she was still dizzy. Bubbles went before us as she was number 308 so she's probably feeling well.

''I'm number 482.'' I watched as the nurse looking lady motioned me to take a seat. Sitting down I gulped nervousness taking over my body. There were about 20 woman dressed the same going in and out of the room. They seemed to carry blood bags with _our_ blood in them to the room next door probably pouring the blood in the glasses there. Disgust filled me as I watched the blood bouncing in the bag.

'' This will only sting a little bit.'' The nurse looking lady said smiling creepily as she hooked me up to the machine which was placed next to me. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist as I looked away not wanting to look at how much blood went to the blood bag.

''All done!'' the nurse lady said in an overly sweet and happy voice. I watched as she carefully put a band aid on my wrist before shoving me out of the seat. I snorted as I felt someone's hands on my arms dragging me into another room.

The room was_ huge_. I was a maroon color and it looked like it could fit hundreds of people. Seats were covered in velvet as little tables stud in front each one of the chairs. There were glasses placed on a big wooden the table which was in the center of the room. I narrowed my eyes as I saw number 482 on one of them.

_Ew_. I thought as I saw _my blood_ in one of the glasses. _What happened to the world, I mean seriously?_

''Number 482 _sit down_ .'' A guard narrowed his eyes at me. He pointed to the seat labeled with my number. Tapping his foot as he let out a frustrated grunt.

''It's _Buttercup._'' I spat sitting down next to Blossom, I'm glad that we were so close in numbers. She was 481 and I was 482, it made me feel more secure.

I looked around scanning the place with my eyes as I found Bubbles in a seat in front of me. She had a smile on her face.

''_How can you be so happy about this? ''_I asked. '' I get you're going to see Boomer, but you really believe he's going to recognize you after all these years' ''

''I'm positive'' Bubbles said confidently. '' I look the same as I did before only older'' she smiled as if thinking about her dream prince, so powerful and caring. What if she didn't know all the story's I heard about him. How he could see into the future using it to track humans and kill a man or _vampire _in a matter of seconds if he disobeyed him.

I was about to answer when a sound of the door slamming shut filled the now completely silent room. I noticed the only door opened was the one farthest away from us. The room darkened making it hard to see,the only light was on the opened door.

Whispers were heard as the King along with the Lords entered the room. I felt Blossom grabbing my hand as I shot her a reassuring smile, but the nerves were getting to me too. This is it, this was the beginning of the end of my freedom.

The Lords took their seats as the King began to speak ''Welcome everybody to the picking. Today my son's Lord Brick, Lord Butch and Lord Boomer will try to find their mates along with my highly rated Knights turned into Lords Mitch and Blake'' he continued'' The girls which aren't picked tonight will be sent off to the to the auction which will be held after the picking.''

The minute King Him finished his speech one of the waiters waltzed over placing each glass in front of Lord Mitch as he tasted them in lighting speed, after minutes of tasting Mitch held up his hand ''This is the one'' he quickly glanced at the number ''Number 275. Robin Williams''

A brunette girls nervously got up from her seat walking towards Mitch with slight hesitation, I couldn't blame her I wouldn't be so joyful either, but it's better than being sold to a knight or guard. After she reached him they exited the room.

The waiter came back now at Lord Brick's table doing the same thing as before placing glass after glass until Brick held his hand up ''This is the glass. Number 481 Blossom Bane.''

The light was on Blossom now, her eyes wide ,she really didn't expect that to happen. She put on a small smile walking towards Brick who kissed her hand leading her out of the room a blush was seen on her face as she followed him.

Lord Boomer was next, I hope that his mate is Bubbles, she would be so heartbroken if it was someone else. Boomer's tasting was the shortest as if he already knew who his mate was going to be. He held up his hand ''Number 308 Bubbles Ragone''

Bubbles stud up as the light was on her walking gracefully towards Boomer, both of them had grins on their faces as he winked at her causing a blush to spread all over her face before leading her out of the room.

It was Butch's turn as the waiter repeated his actions giving him a glass after glass. He held up his hand shooting me a cheeky smirk as he his gaze found me in my seat ''Number 482 Buttercup De La Fuente''

I walked over to Butch ignoring the bright light which was practically burning my face. He gave me a cooky smile like the one he gave me when we first met ,leading me out of the room.

His bitter gaze was on me as we walked side by side. He bit his lip before looking away as I caught him staring at me. If he wasn't an all powerful vampire if would've thought action was _cute_.

He suddenly stopped grabbing my arm roughly. He dim light made his expression dark , but his green eyes seemed to glowing in the darkness. He gripped my wrist tightly before letting it go.

''You stay here. Don't even think about running off.'' He slipped away into the darkness, blending in it perfectly. I stud silently scanning for any signs of life hear the abandoned sidewalk.

Suddenly I felt cold hands on my shoulders. I let out a surprised gasp as I quickly turned around to see who it was. Of course, it was Butch. His eyes narrowed as a shiver ran true me. Smirking he took of his coat, putting it over my freezing shoulders. He had a simple black undershirt which clung to his body. I gave him a grateful smile which he returned and started walking in front of me.

I followed carefully not to lose sight of him as we walked towards a big stone gate, before I could observe my surroundings I felt sleep take over me.

* * *

_**The end sucked, but yeah…it's short again, but like I said it's only the beginning of the story. **_

_**I already started Chapter 4 I'll post it tomorrow or maybe today if I finish it.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy it and don't worry Bubbles will have a P.O.V in the next chapter and maybe Blossom…idk…ok.**_

_**ByEEE**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in the past few days my sister came and I've been spending time with her not really getting any computer and me time…if you know what I mean ;)…jk…maybe**_

_**Ok so here's the forth chapter. **_

_**Like I said chapters will get longer as the story goes on.**_

* * *

**Mate**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Bubbles' (P.O.V) **

Poke. Poke. I felt something jabbing at my cheek. Without thinking my hand shot out to swat the thing away, whatever it was. There it was again, that jab at my cheek. Who is doing this! I just want to sleep. Is that too much to ask! I rolled over to the other side burying my face into something soft.

Finally. I was free to sleep again-

I sprang to life as I felt cold water hit me. The sudden coldness was like no other. My eyes were wide now and sleep was the last thing on my mind. I looked around frantically, my heart beating faster and faster by the second.

Through my panic I failed to notice the girl who stood in the corner of the room with a bucket in her hands. I blinked at her surprised and slightly creeped out. Who is she? Where's Lord Boomer?

''Hey! Sorry I had to do that! I really didn't know how to wake you up'' the said cheerfully. She set the bucket down, her boots getting slightly wet as she skipped towards me with a grin on her face.

''I'm Heather!'' she stuck her hand out. I took it, my body moving back and forth as she shook it. Her grip was tight making me wince at the raw strength in the simple gesture.

''Oh my gosh I'm sorry! I've never tried to make friends with humans before!'' Heather said her wide green eyes filled with panic. She grabbed me, embracing me in a tight hug that knocked the breath out of me. My eyes widened as she lifted me up from the bed I've been on and set me on the floor ''I'll be gentler next time!''

I smiled at her reassuringly. She seemed nice. My attention was brought back to my surrounding as I looked around. The room I was in had dark blue colored walls, the carpet a rosy red color. The bed was a queen size, two pillows one on each side of the bed. There was a desk in the corner and next to it was the bucket which Heather _oh so nicely_ used to pour water on me with.

''This is your new room! Do you like it?! Lord Boomer is currently occupied so he sent me to show you around! Since you're the Lords mate I suppose I should show you around the castle or maybe take you to the other one to- '' Heather blabbered, making a funny thinking face as she scrunched her nose. I let out a soft laugh at her expression which she returned with a grin.

''Well let's go-walk behind me though'' I didn't have time to ask why as she grabbed my wrist dragging me behind her. I watched as she flung open the door. Instantly the breeze hit my face. I could hear a soft whoosh as the vampires ran by. Now I knew what Heather meant. I would probably get run over by someone in this place.

''Coming true-and don't you dare touch me!'' she said in a sassy voice. She stepped out into the hallway mentioning for me to follow. I looked both ways before daring to steep foot out the door. As soon as I stepped out Heather tucked me under her arm, grinning as she pranced down the hallway. She looked at me apologetically.

''There's a party in a few days and everyone is busy preparing'' Heather rolled her eyes before continuing ''it's a big party, but personally I think it's stupid-pff''

''That's not true'' I say softly. Even if I didn't barely knew her I could read her like a book. It was clear that there was jealousy in her eyes. There was slight twitch on her mouth before it turned into a frown ''Were you invited? ''

''No'' she confessed sadly. ''It's only for Lords, their mates, knights , the king and queen''

''Oh'' I said thoughtfully. Heather seemed like a girl who liked parties and dressing all fancy. I awkwardly patted her on the back trying to comfort her. ''I'm sure the party's not that great''

Heather sighed before that bright twinkle in her eyes returned. She nodded at me gratefully as we went down a spiral of stairs. Every once in a while a vampire would crash into Heather who cursed them out. I hold back a laugh every time.

When we got downstairs I watched Heather open the door with ease. The beautiful front garden was visible. I smiled breathing in the fresh air. Heather pulled me towards a car that was parked at the front. My eyes widened at the fancy limousine. Heather practically pushed me into it, hoping in with me.

As I sat straight I saw two more figures in front of me. Blossom and Buttercup.

They waved at me both of them gave me a nervous smile. Looks like I'm not the only one Heather has dragged here.

'' John take us to the other castle'' Heather said-more like commanded the driver while he just nodded and flashed us a toothy smile his fangs showing, you could see the blood slightly dripping of his fangs and on to his chin.

A ruffling noise was heard from besides me. My eyes glanced at a pale of sheets that were placed on a moving figure.

Heather noticing it too moved closer and removed the sheets only to find a blond girl. She was slightly shaking as soft snores were heard. The obvious red marks were placed on her neck, blood dripping everywhere. John probably bought the poor girl at the auction.

John glared at the girl, his hands tight on the wheel. He suddenly slammed his hand against the front seat. Instantly she jolted awake, her eyes wide and afraid.

''Caroline _baby_, did I not tell you about your snoring habits yesterday? ''he said through clenched teeth ignoring the fact that Buttercup, Blossom, Heather and I were also in the car. Caroline nodded quickly, tears already pouring down her face.

''I'm so sorry Master John I-I can't control how I sleep!'' she sobbed. Heather reached out to comfort her, her hand on her shoulder as she muttered soothing words to her as she wept.

''Don't touch her!'' John growled moving to the back where we were seated, he slapped Heathers hand away ''She's _Mine_''

Buttercup looked at him with disgust as she reached over to slap him, but Blossom and I held her back. Blossom grabbed her shoulders tightly, pulling her back against the seat. Buttercup glared at her as she shook her head.

''Your no match for him Buttercup'' Blossom said softly, but I could sense Buttercup anger growing.

''I'm hungry. If you'll excuse me I'm going to eat _my lunch_ '' John said _bitterly. _I watched as he took his hands of the wheel grabbing Caroline by her hair. She screamed not bothering to fight against him. I watched in horror as John bit into her neck, Caroline sobbed closing her eyes. I really wish I could do something, but if I try he would just attack me too.

''John drinking while driving is illegal .I'm afraid I'll will have to report you-and your services won't be needed-pull over '' Heather said stiffly. Oh thank God Heather came to the rescue. John pulled away quickly, his eyes wide.

''N-no please no! Don't report! I don't want to go to prison please!'' He pulled over the tires skidding against the gravel. We were in the middle of a forest as he stopped. It seemed like he was the one sobbing now as we got out of the limo.

''No stop!-''

''Please leave or I will press charges for harassment'' Heather replied. John got back into the limo as he quickly drove away leaving us in the middle of nowhere. As soon as he was out of sight Heather started pacing back and forth her boots crushing the leaves.

''Oh my god, _Lord Boomer, Lord Butch_ and _Lord Brick_ are going to kill me!'' Heather said in distress ''We're in the middle of nowhere now and I haven't even got you to the other castle!''

''Heather calm down-'' Blossom started, but was sonly cut off by Heather.

''Don't tell me to calm down! There are things in the woods. _Werewolves!_'' she cried. Heather sat on tree stump and started to cry. There was an awful lot of crying around here. I crossed my arms looking at her.

''Heather listen-'' Blossom tried again, but was cut off.

''_No!_ Oh my gosh what if they get us!? I'm only a Miss! I want a husband and kids! I can't defend you guys or do anything else and we'll all going to get bitten-''

''_HEATHER LISTEN TO ME!_ '' Blossom yelled, which not only shocked Heather, it shocked Buttercup and me too. Never thought of her as a yelling type, well I do know her only two days. I'm not one to jugde.

Heather instantly settled down as she looked up with wide fearful eyes '' Werewolves! You're a _badass _vampire. Remember?''

''Right'' Heather sniffled ''I'm badass'' Blossom smiled, clearly satisfied with her courage building speech.

''Their just like normal wolves, right? ''Buttercup asked.

''These are no ordinary wolves Buttercup! They have super speed and straight, they can change to a wolf anytime they want. You guys are humans they can kill you in seconds! Even knight have a trouble defeating them '' she cried. The sun was starting to set as Heather cried more ''Great just great. They hunt in packs at night!''

''Well don't just stand there!'' I snapped grabbing a thick stick from the ground ''Let's get the hell out of here!''

Blossom and Buttercup nodded. While Heather just looked up at me and sniffled. She shook her head burying it in her arms. Sobs shook her as she refused to stand up. I sighed making my way over to her. I pat her on the shoulder trying to get her to stop crying.

''I-I'm going to get in so much trouble! What if they make me into a citizen again!? ''she complained ''I won't be able to boss people around anymore! ''she said dramatically making Blossom, Buttercup and I laugh.

''Heat'' Buttercup was cut off as there was a crunching sound. Heather seemed to stop breathing and her pale skin got even paler as she looked around. I stood still not daring to move as I gripped the long stick I held tightly.

Snap.

I turned my head to the noise which came behind us. Buttercup and Blossom doing the same thing as Heather still sat motionlessly to afraid to turn her head.

Snap.

Crunch.

Sounds of snapping twigs and crushed leaves surrounded us. Growls filled the air as I began shaking still standing not daring to move a single inch. Suddenly shadows appeared before us. They crept close forming a tightly circle around us. Eight pairs of glowing yellow eyes circled us, each filled with a certain crazy quality. There wolves bigger than the rest stepped up. They lowered they snouts, saliva dripping out of the sides of their mouths. I watched as the one in the middle stared at Blossom, he narrowed his eyes as he came closer sniffing her.

I would have missed the wolves attack if it weren't for Heather's scream. I looked back to see Heather's arm dripping with blood as she cradled it close, the wolf next to her wasn't a wolf anymore he changed into a human like form, but the fur and the yellow crazy eyes were still there.

I turned around seeing that the three leader wolves have changed to as one of them pounced on me. He pinned me, holding my wrist with one hand and the other around my waist. His eyes roaming my body as he smirked. Using my other hand I took the stick and jabbed him in the face. He moved back holding the place that I jabbed, I took it as an opportunity to crawl away from him.

I ran over to Blossom kicking the wolf she was attacked by in the head, as she thanked me. We ran over to Buttercup who was pinned to a tree. Heather zoomed in front of us and punched the wolf in the nose.

Heather managed to block yet another attack, but another wolf soon took her down, making her scream louder. She was dragged away from our point of view as the three wolves started circling us again, but this time they looked even more pissed off.

Now weaponless-well if you call a stick a weapon, fear started overwhelming me as tears started rolling down my face. Was I going to die like this? In the hand of a mutated wolf? This is a horrible way to go, if you ask me. I patently waited for my death come as they crept closer and closer.

''Just get it done and over with!'' Buttercup yelled teary eyed. I didn't want to die, not now.

The wolves suddenly paused. The leaders mouth gaped open for a second before I heard a sound from my left. The soft thud of a werewolf hitting the ground made my eyes widen. The one on my far right fell too his neck in a non normal angle. The reaming two growled looking around cautiously.

I suddenly felt a breeze as I look over to my left I see Blossom and Buttercup gone. I screamed as I felt arms grab me around the waist before everything around me blurred. The arms grip me tightly. Suddenly we came to a stop. The arms wrapped around me now let go placing me down on the ground. I look up to see ocean blue eyes meet mine. They narrowed as he let go of my shoulders angrily.

''What where you doing here? ''He demanded getting straight to the point. His eyebrows furrowed angrily as he gazed at me his eyes burning me to the core.

''We were going to the other castle'' I answer studying his face closely. Lord Boomer didn't look at all happy. His emotions were a mix of worried and pissed.

''By _walking_?! You are lucky that Brick heard Heathers scream. You would be dead now! ''he yelled.

''Yes by walking! It's not our fault!'' I yelled. I shouldn't be yelling at him, but I really don't care.

''We are going'' he said quietly his voice tense. He turned away his burning blue eyes finally of off me.

''What? What about Heather she's still out there!'' I yelled as he started walking away.

''We are not going back there are many more of those mutts there and I'm not in the mood to kill them. Brick and Butch are probably waiting for us at the castle'' he slightly growled. His grip on my wrists grew tighter as he stared me down again. I struggled to get out of his grip, but it was like fighting against an iron hand. Useless. Well when Lord Boomer's pissed he's pissed, it's kind of weird he has been sweet to me yesterday.

''We are going back. _She's my friend!_'' I said angrily. I felt tears slipping out of my eyes they were a mixture of sadness, anger and fear. They traveled down my face as I looked down at the ground.

''No no no, don't cry.'' Lord Boomer said softly his voice strained. Anger was no longer in his voice as he wiped my tears with his hand. His blue eyes were pleading as he looked down at me ''Please don't cry''

''Please'' I asked-begged. I had no one in the world and Blossom, Buttercup and Heather were my only friends-the kind of friends I really cared about.

''I-''Lord Boomer hesitated walls back up. The gentle look in his eyes showing ''_Fine_''

''Thank you'' he lifted me into his arms as I quickly pecked his cheek. He looked shocked ,but smiled as we took off to save Heather. I just hope that everyone's ok and that she's still alive.

* * *

_**Well that's it. I fell proud of myself cause it's longer than the other chapters.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Until next time BYEEEEZZZ**_


End file.
